In a power converter such as an AC/DC converter, conventionally magnetic component such as a transformer are incorporated in a housing and the magnetic components are fixed at the bottom of the housing. When magnetic components are incorporated in a housing, it is necessary to cool the magnetic components efficiently since the magnetic components are heat generating bodies.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a conventional structure for cooling a transformer.
In a conventional structure of cooling a transformer disclosed in Patent Document 1, a ventilation hole is formed in a portion of a magnet core of the transformer on which a coil is wound, and a fan is provided on the outer side of the transformer at one end of the ventilation hole. Moreover, this fan is driven to draw or blow air from or toward the ventilation hole so that the transformer is directly cooled down.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-237122